Tales of a Newbie Pokémon Trainer
by CuddlyCookie
Summary: Liam is new to being a Pokémon Trainer, but his motivations might not be what you'd think. WARNING, this story consists of homoseuxal romance as well as Poképhilia (romance between Pokémon and Human). Rated MA for Mature. DO NOT READ IF YOU DISLIKE GAY ROMANCE OF POKÉPHILIA.


At 18 years old, was coming late in the scene of Pokémon. His parents had never owned Pokémon, none of his family members or friends were into Pokémon. His father was a businessman, his mother was a nurse, his best friend wanted to be an archaeologist, the son of his neighbour wanted to be a therapist and the list went on. His town just wasn't into Pokémon. Suddenly, at the local library, he had spotted a book about Pokémon. He'd scrolled over these foreign images, unfamiliar to him. He had never seen Pokémon before. Opening the book at a random spot, he landed on a Flareon. That fluffy coat, big tail and alluring eyes excited him. His eyes scrolled over to it's pre-evolution, an Eevee. It was cute, adorable and … somehow sexy. What was wrong with him? He quickly closed the book and ran out. He'd been 11 at the time.

Over the years he kept coming back to the library. At 17 he rented the book, spending each evening in the bathroom with his hands in his pants, staring at the various Pokémon that excited him. After every evening he felt disgusted. Finally simple images weren't enough, he wanted the real thing. At 18 he packed a bag and travelled to Pallet Town. The blonde jock stood outside of the Professor's Lab, taking a deep breath as he stared up at it. He slowly walked up the hill and knocked on the door. "No, I can't do it" he told himself as he turned around and began to walk away. The door opened behind him and he jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" an elderly voice said. He slowly turned around and looked at Professor Oak. "Uhm, hey. I'm Liam …." He whispered. What should he say? 'Would you please give me a Flareon so I can fuck it?'. That would hardly work. "C-can I please have a Pokémon?" Professor Oak smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Yes, of course. Come on inside" he followed after the Professor from room to room.

"You know that with people your age, I charge a fee to give them Pokémon" Oak said with a wicked smile on his face. Liam looked at him, a hand stroking over his muscular chest. He needed to go for a run later. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You'll see" Oak said. There was something sensual about his voice. He was old, but he carried the age well. Liam allowed his eyes to travel down his ass and stare at a perfectly round ass, an ass that had somehow defied gravity. Oak walked him far into the back and opened a door. It was a simple room, some cleaning products and boxes were inside. "You want me to clean for you?" he asked as he walked inside. Oak walked in after him and turned on the lights, closing the door behind him. Oak walked up to the wall at the far end of the closer, leaning his back against it and stared at Liam. His hands went to his pants as he slowly unzipped them, turning around and lowering the pants. For an old man he was very sexy. Liam licked his lips, feeling himself growing hard. He did feel a sexual attraction to both guys and Pokémon. "I want you to fuck me in the ass" he stated bluntly. Liam unzipped his pants and brought out his cock. "I want you to fuck me raw" he continued. Liam stroked his own cock as he walked up to him. "Bend over, bitch" Liam purred out. Oak bend over and Liam placed his member against his hole, slowly sliding inside. "Come on, don't hold back. Fuck me hard" Oak begged. Feeling like a tease, Liam pulled out of the much older man. "You're a bitch, you don't tell me what to do" Oak frowned, craving it. "Please, I want you to fuck me hard. I beg of you … please fuck me" he begged. Liam slowly slid inside of him again, slower this time than before. Craving rougher, Oak tried to push his ass roughly backwards, but Liam pulled out a second time and spanked him roughly. "Bad bitch" he shouted at him. Finally unable to hold back, He grabbed Oak's waist and pushed inside of him quickly. He didn't pause as he was inside, simply thrust in and out of him at full speed. He seemed to have hit a sensitive spot as Oak moaned out like the bitch that he was. Liam closed his eyes and leaned his head back, breathing heavily.

Ten minutes later and the two walked out of the closet, zipping up their flies and smirking as they looked at each other. "So, do you want a Charmander, a Bulbasaur or a Squirtle" Oak asked him. Liam chewed on his lower lip. He rememberd all three of them, but none excited him sexually. "Do you maybe have a Flareon?" he asked and chewed on his lower lip. Oak crossed his arms and glared at him. "I do, but that's normally not what I give out. But since you were so good earlier, I can make an exception" he told him. Oak walked off and returned five minutes later with a Flareon. Liam gulped as he watched it. "Is he a boy?" Liam asked. "Yes, he is. He's not very old, so you two can grow together. He's very gentle and sweet. I'm sure you'll get along very well" he said and smiled. Handing Liam his Pokéball, Liam looked down at the Flareon as he walked on ahead. His hole looked tick and very fuckable. He looked over to Oak who was smirking. "I know what you're thinking" Oak said. Liam blushed and looked down awkwardly. Oak walked up to him and leaned his lips to Liam's ears. "I've got a Machoke I fuck constantly" he whispered. Liam's eyes widened and he looked at him. "Does he top?" was the first question on his lips. Oak nodded with a smile. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of begin fucked by a powerful Machoke.

He left the laboratory and walked along Route 1 with Flareon. Flareon was excited and walked on ahead of him, swinging his bottom from side to side as he walked ahead. Liam wasn't looking at where he was going, simply following the sexy ass belonging to a sexy Pokémon. He needed it. Sure he'd just fucked Oak, but he had waited to fuck a Flareon for so long. With a Pokédex given to him by Oak in one hand and the other slowly rubbing his cock through the fabric of the jeans. "Say, Flareon … how about we take a detour through the forest? Maybe we'll run into some Pokémon" he said. Flareon stopped walking and turned around. His eyes went down to the hand and he licked his lips. He might be young, but he was by no means naïve and the swinging of the butt was not at all an accident. "Eon, flareon eon" he said, meaning 'sure, I'd love to'. The two walked deeper into the forest and away from the road. They were far enough away from their voices, screams and images were completely blocked. Liam went down on to his knees and sat on his legs. Flareon turned around and walked up to him. Liam, having his eyes closed, was unaware of where his fire Pokémon was. He felt a tongue stroking over his hard member, teeth gently nibbling on the fabric. His eyes shot open and he stared down in shock. Flareon grabbed his zipper with his teeth and pulled it down, a flexible tongue wrapping around his member and pulling it out. He closed his eyes and felt the warm mouth of the Flareon wrap around his cock, sucking on it as the flexible tongue worked magic. "Ah, fuck" he moaned out. Flareon took him in deep, whispering his own name to cause his neck to vibrate and bring even more sensation. Having craved this for long he failed to last long, shooting his seed in the mouth of the Flareon who gulped it down. Looking up and licking his lip, the Flareon turned around and wiggled his as. Liam went up on his knees and let his finger stroke over the Pokémon's hole, slowly pushing his finger inside. He was eager, wanting to more. He stretched him good, entering a second finger and spreading him apart. "Flar-Flareon" the Pokémon spoke, begging for more. He smirked and withdrew his fingers, pulling the Flareon up against his cock. "If it's too much just tell me and I'll stop" he told him, not wanting to hurt his Pokémon. Unlike with Oak, he took it slowly this time. Pushing the tip of his large cock inside of him. He gave the Pokémon time to get used to his cock before he slowly slid further inside of him. The warm sensation was amazing, the heat from the fire within him making this all the more exciting. He started off slowly, sliding in and out of him. He held Flareon by the legs, slowly picking up the speed. He soon got carried away, fucking him roughly, but the Flareon simply purred and moaned. Climaxing inside of him, he stayed inside for a while before pulling out. Flareon walked on ahead and he fell down on his hands. "T-that was amazing" he said and closed his eyes.

Flareon looked at his trainer and smiled. His large cock was still outside and he walked behind his trainer, licking his ass. Liam turned around and looked at him. "You still horny?" Flareon looked up and nodded mounting him. Liam chewed on his lip, feeling the cock pressed up against his hole. Flareon didn't waste any time, pushing inside of his trainer. "G-god, you're huge" he could feel drops of blood dripping down his leg, but he didn't care. Flareon paused and looked at him, slightly worried. "D-don't stop" he whispred with a blush on his face. As he was being fucked, he felt a round ball slam into him. He was rock hard, looking down at the semen below him from their previous fuck. "God you're good" he moaned out. Flareon had greated stamina than he did, slamming into him over and over. He came once while Flareon fucked him, but the fox kept his pace and he was hard again. Soon the knot entered him and Flareon slammed him one final time, sending them both over the edge as the fox bred his trainer. They were locked together and Liam moaned out heavily. He turned around and looked at his Pokémon. The huge knot inside of him hurt, but it was also thrilling. "I want a Machoke. How does it sound? I ride a Machoke, he's strong enough to thrust inside of me as I sit on top of his cock. I can lean forward and you mount me, the two of you fucking me at the same time" Flareon licked his lips at the thought.


End file.
